nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Everest Research Facility (aka Riesige Anlage)
Riesige Anlage is a non-canonical map that is in the Nazi Zombies game mode. Background: The Everest Research Facility was established in the late 1950's and was located by Mt. Everest. The scientists there study mainly in fields of geology. Two scientists named Starky Oakland and Grigory Larin were the most well known workers there. They had both worked together on a device to create fissures, but had never accomplished said goal. Reports indicate they had found a new element that was able to make rocks move to their original form if they were close to its origin. The higher dose of the element would make the process stronger and faster. Upon using the new element with element 115, the two made a lethal gas that went through the whole building. The scientists who worked their managed to escape the gas, except for Starky and Grigory. There was no bodies found or evidence of what the new element was. The facility was quaranteened, however the gas did fade and is now abandoned. The main lab: *'Contents:' This is where you start out. It has four barriers, three buyable doors (two lead to the machine room), one electrical trap, Quick Revive, a mystery box spawn, three stairs, and three doors that are activated when the power is on (one of them is buyable). *'Strategy:' This is actually a good place to hoard up as there is a lot of space and is somewhat circular which can be a good thing when on a volture round. On later rounds, this may prove to be a bit harder to hoard up. The studies room: *'Contents:' If you open the door to the upper left in the main lab or the middle most door in the outside quarters, you will access the studies room. There is two barriers (one is only accessible when the power is on), two buyable doors, one electrical trap, Deadshot Daiquiri, a mystery box spawn, one stair, and one door that is activated when the power is on (connects to the main lab). *'Strategy:' This isn't a very good place to camp, but the electrical trap will support excellent defense behind you. There is a small circular part at the top of this area that can easily trap people, but with four, it is fairly decent. The machine room: *'Contents:' If you open one of the top two doors in the main lab, buy the bottom door in the second testing room, or used the zipline from testing room one, you will access the machine room. There are four barriers, three buyable doors, Stamin-up, two stairs, and a zipline that leads to the first testing room (accessible onece the power is on). *'Strategy:' Since the room is long and the zipline is short from A to B and Stamin-up is available here, this place makes a good get away plan. It is a fair camping area that can be used for the more easier rounds. The machine room poses a good layout for those who have PhD Flopper. The outside quarters: *'Contents:' If you open up the door in the studies room, open the left door from the catwalk and storage, or open the left door in the first testing room, you will access the outside quarters. There are nine barriers (five being ones you can't board up), five buyable doors (one opens two doors, one fire trap, Speed Cola, PhD Flopper, two mystery box spawns, eight stairs, five buyable area changing doors, a zipline that leads to the presentation room (accessible when the power is turned on), an easter egg node, and finally, a power switch that is by the generators. *'Strategy:' Now do not be scared about the stagering odds against you, zombies will only be able to spawn in areas you can walk on. so if you haven't bought a door to an area inside this huge part, the zombies will not spawn there. This is the best place to use PhD Flopper as there are many cliffs. This is also the best area to avoid the zombified voltures. It is best to use the zipline after the power is on if the player wishes to access the presentation room. *'What is effected by power:' Since there are three switches, only the zipline in the outside quarters, Speed Cola, PhD Flopper, Deadshot Diaquiri, and Quick Revive are effected. Testing room two: *'Contents:' If you open the door on the left of the machine room or used a the teleporter in testing room one, you will be able to access the second testing room. There are two barriers, one buyable door, a fire trap, Slash & Splash, a mystery box spawn, three stairs, a zipline that leads to the presentation room (accessible when the power is on), an easter egg node, a power switch, a flinger that throws you to the experiment room, and finally, a teleporter that leads to the conference room. *'Strategy:' It may be easy to be swarmed here as the conference room will lead zombies here if you opened up the first testing room. If the player wishes to access the prentation room, they can use the zipline. You can use the flingers to get you to the experiment room for free. You can use the teleporter and walk to the first testing room for free. If you do go to the first testing room from the second testing room, you will easily get two power switches on without having to pay and you will get a lot of access in the map immediately. *'What is effected by power:' Because there are three switches, only the ziplines in the machine room and testing room two, Teleporter two and its target location, electrical traps, Slash Away Punch, Stamin-up, and the conveyor belts in the conference room are effected. Catwalk and storage: *'Contents:' If you open the door to the right from the outside quarters or one of the two doors at the bottom of the first testing room, you will be able to access the catwalk and storage room. There is two barriers, three buyable doors, three stairs, an electrical trap, a fire trap, Jugger-nog, Epi-quip, and two mystery box spawns. *'Strategy:' The catwalk is the best place to camp if you have a sniper as it can cover a very long distance. The area is very good for getting a mystery box spawn as it has two in a very short distance. If you have not opened one or two of the doors to the first testing room, you are almost invincible as the traps will block the zombies that are coming directly toward you and through one way. If anyone is sniping, the barriers in this room will stop them from doing this, so there should be at least a guard. Opening a door to the first testing room can ruin this sniping post. The presentation room and the experiment room: *'Contents:' If you came from the second testing room or the outside quarters, you used the zipline. If you used the flinger in the second testing room, you will go to the experiment room. There is five barriers (all of them being ones that can't be bordered up), one buyable door, a zipline in the presentation room (the power must be turned on from one of the two rooms the zipline was connected to), and a flinger that leads to the second testing room (power must be turned on from the second testing room for it to work) *'Strategy:' If you go to the presentation room without opening the door to it, the player will notice that there is no way zombies can reach them (except the voltures). The experimentation room is a good spot to pick in the beggining of a round since the zombies will spawn there quickly and players can get a fair amount of kills quickly and make quick escapes. Testing room one: *'Contents:' If you bought one of the top doors from the catwalk or outside quarters, used the testing room two teleporter, or used the zipline in the machine room, you will access the first testing room. There is three barriers, three buyable doors, one electrically activated door that leads to the main room, Double Tap Root Beer, four stairs, a zipline, a teleporter, and a power switch. *'Strategy:' If you start here, it is much like Kino Der Toten because the zombies will spawn here quickly and the player(s) can use the teleporter to go to the conference room and get rid of a decent amount of zombies. You can also use the teleporter to go to the second testing room and get pull two power switches quickly. If you try to camp here, you are most likely to be easily over whelmed as there are multiple entrances for zombies to come through. *'What is effected by power:' Since there is three power switches, only the teleporter in the first machine room and its target, fire traps, Double Tap Root Beer, Epi-quip, Jugger-nog, all electrical doors, and the conveyor belts in the conference room are effected. The conference room: *Contents: After you use the teleporters in either the first or second testing room, you will access the conference room. There is an easter egg node, two teleporters leading to thier own testing room, conveyor belts, and the Pack-a-Punch machine. *'Strategy:' The Pack-a-Punch machine only works if all the power switches are pulled, so players will have to go through a lot to get it. The conveyor belts are not your friends, they make the zombies go towards you even faster. You can use the little room that has the teleporters to camp for a little while, then the player(s) will be forced to leave if they wish to survive. The best way to get away from the zombies is start in the first testing room, kill some zombies, leave using the teleporter, kill some zombies in the conference room, leave using the other teleporter to room two, and if the zipline is in room two, use it to go to the outside quarters if that area is available. This makes very very good escape plans to get a player from one side of the map to the other side of it without using much time (so if someone is downed on the other side of the map, you can possibly save them). New additions: *'Weapons:' Triple 7 shotgun & Cashino 21 Crossover, Vortech MK 3 & 4, Atomic Fission Device, Sah Tragerrakete and its P-a-P version. *'Enemies (old and new):' Volture zombies, zombies, and hell hounds. *'Machines': Slash Away Punch, Epi-quip. *'Power-ups (old and new):' Shooting Infinity, Trapper, Insta-Kill, Max Ammo, Nuke, Double Points, Carpenter, and a random perk bottle. *'New features (map wise):' Buyable doors that don't disappear and changes another area, conveyor belts, and multiple power switches. *'Attachments:' Laser splitter and spray paint. Reappearing things: *'Weapons (including their P-a-P):' The ray gun, Wonder Waffe DG2, Cymbal Monkey, Winter's Howl, Matryoshka Dolls, V-R11, and the Scavenger. *'Machines:' All the Perk-a-colas, Pack-a-Punch, fire and electrical traps, flinger, zipline, electrical doors, and teleporters. *'Misc.:' Mystery box, easter egg nodes, teddy bear, and barriers. What the bunny dropped: *The music will start to play after you turn on all of the power switches. *There may be more easter egg nodes as I have yet to make an idea what they should do. Trivia: *The original name for this map was PIT. It was changed because I had no idea what PIT would stand for. I may make a map like a mining cavern that goes very deep in a hole. *Riesige Anlage is German for Huge Facility. *The experiment room was where both Starky Oakland and Grigory Larin (I should note that his name is Russian) were last noted to be before the accident. So, the chances of them escaping were pretty high as they were close to some flingers or the zipline. *You could probably guess if Starky and Grigory escaped, they might of later enhanced the Atomic Fission Device. Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:CornOnTheCod Category:Non-Canon